


A whole new Balyeg

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, someone gets hurt but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt from an anon on tumblr: "I can’t breathe!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new Balyeg

Boba had no idea how Vader’s suit works. He never asked, it was the other man’s private business and Boba respected that. Now, though, he wishes he’d asked. He wishes he didn’t feel so damn helpless.

Vader had said the words so…matter-of-factly. No panic, no anger, just a collected, even, “I can’t breathe.” Boba had been the one to shout.

“You can’t breathe!?” he’d yelled, immediately started to search for some kind of respirator, trying to stay calm. He didn’t want Vader to die simply because he was too panicked to actually be useful. Boba freezes when he hears Vader speak again.

“It won’t work. The machinery in my chest is damaged. I only have a few minutes.”

Boba kicks into gear again, half-hauling Vader to the Slave I. He asks how long will Vader be able to breathe, if the Force can help, if there’s anything he can do. Vader answers each question as Boba struggles to think up a solution. He knows Vader will only have a handful of minutes once it fails altogether, that he can’t do anything outside of getting Vader to the medical droids.

 He launches into hyperspace as soon as he can, and as he rushes to program and re-program coordinates to avoid collisions - the straightest, most direct route is often not the best - he remembers what his father had said to him.

_“You have faced the Balyeg. You need never fear again.”_

Well, he’s scared shitless right now. This is a whole new Balyeg that Boba has no fucking idea how to handle. All he can do is try to keep them from crashing and haul Vader’s sorry, crispy ass to the medical droids on the Death Star.

Vader snorts and startles Boba, and Boba quickly looks over his shoulder at the still-breathing, still-living Sith Lord.

“’Sorry, 'crispy ass’ is a new one.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly having the most stress-free time right now, _Lord_ Vader.”

The only thing Vader says for the rest of the trip is “I trust you.”

* * *

Boba is there when Vader comes to, his suit fully operational again. Vader stands, rolling his shoulders, and Boba stands as well. Affection would be reserved for when they’re in private, back on the Slave I or in Vader’s meditation chamber. Boba nods at the Sith Lord and Vader places his hands on his hips.

“I knew I was right to put my trust in you.”


End file.
